


Ebullition

by powercabbage



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/F, Other, a war does happen fyi, hiccup is worried about being a person, how do tag, jack is annoying as hell, jack is called jokul almost all of the entire story, post httyd, pre httyd2, the intense friendship mess up that is hiccup and jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powercabbage/pseuds/powercabbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup's sure of himself. Searching for himself more like. He's not lost, however, he is not found either. Throughout his eighteenth year, Hiccup finds Jokul Frosti (Jack Frost). Who not only makes Hiccup doubt himself more, but also brings him trouble beyond any size he's ever seen. </p>
<p>Alternate Universe. HTTYD & ROTG. Prior HTTYD 2 (but holds the same sort of themes).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ebullition

ebullition ɛbəˈlɪʃ(ə)n,-bʊ-/ plural noun: ebullitions; a sudden outburst of emotion or violence. "an ebullition of pure hatred"

 

Anyone can be killed. Hiccup knew that as a fact. He also knew that anyone can be defined by one act. An act of either selfishness or selflessness which would decide their legacy.

He was eighteen now. Scrawny still, tall, and unable to grow into himself without seeming more awkward than before, however, he was seemingly confident and more the less the same as he was a few years back. Though his shoulders tensed more with anxiety and fear. Of course, Hiccup had nothing to worry about. Soon he would be the chief to his tribe. Really, in logical sense, he had absolutely nothing to worry about. Though, his shoulders held the burden of a tribe not yet his and a responsibility that he had yet to carry. The thought of it alone was daunting. 

Hiccup watched the small island disappear behind the clouds, letting out a heaving sigh, he then turned his gaze away. Berk was out of sight, therefore out of mind. For now at least. Instead he focused on the wind rushing past him. Absorbed himself into the freedom this brought him rather than the sluggish afterthoughts of a fight he'd fled from.   
He knew his father meant well, but that didn't mean his approach was well thought out and well conceived. Mainly it just made Hiccup uncomfortable.   
He pushed Toothless to fly higher, soaring above the clouds and leaving Hiccup rather breathless. He sat up from his almost laying down position and touched the silky scales Toothless bared out of a comforting habit he'd gotten a few years back. Hiccup looked up, up towards practically nothing before screaming out into the void of blue and white.   
His yells slowly tuned out into just disgruntled chokes before they stopped. And once the voice had faltered into nothing, silence stayed. Now Berk, was in no way, shape or form a quiet place. So the silence Hiccup now behold, was a relief. 

After what felt like an eternity, Hiccup locked himself back into a flying position. He looked down, as Toothless followed, looking towards the world rapidly meeting them from below the clouds. The air rushed around him, consuming his thoughts, leaving him in this freedom, a type of freedom he could always come back to. The sky would never leave him and neither would Toothless. 

Hiccup watched as mountains came into view, he made sure that each one was unable to touch them. The rocks lodged on each mountain were dusted in ice patterns Hiccup had never seen before. Patterns almost like art, dusting so lightly yet trailing so far across each mountain, large enough for him to study as he and Toothless passed.   
Turning slightly he directed Toothless to land on a ledge big enough to hold both of them. Hiccup dismounted from Toothless, resting his hand on the dragons scales as he walked around to look at what now he saw as frost. Hiccup traced his hand across the pattern, the cold of it bringing an instant reaction on Hiccup's skin. Quickly he took his helmet off, to study the frost better, securing it in its rightful place on his armor. He looked at it once more, almost puzzled by the entire idea of frost crawling up the side of a mountain. "I've never seen anything like this," He mumbled, turning to look over his shoulder at Toothless, who seemed to be paying more attention to Hiccup's curiosity at this point rather than what he was actually curious of.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, turning to follow the line of frost patterns up the mountain, his feet treading carefully up the mountain side, Toothless following. His eyes never leaving Hiccup as they walked. There was something overly curious about this frost. It was almost as if someone had painted it onto the rocky surface.   
The mountain brought Hiccup up into the clouds and to the highest point, lay a ledge, Hiccup's eyes widened as he looked off the side of the mountain, the hundreds below him now stood, looking up at him as the entire awe of it took Hiccup over, he stood towards the edge of the cliff and looked over, more precariously than he'd like to admit. Toothless sent him a growl, which instantly said 'get away from the side' and Hiccup let out a soft chuckle and turned on his heel, the landscape behind now lost to the dusty, crumbling rock side before him. Toothless gave him another look but Hiccup ignored it. 

Looking down to spot the large patterns of frost yet again. He stood cautiously around them, careful not to slip on anything. "What did this, bud?" looking towards Toothless upon speaking out the words he looked over the mountains once more. His mind was drifting back to Berk and the sense of freedom he had now retained was beginning to push back into guilt towards leaving an argument. However, he was snapped out of those thoughts once he heard a scratch of wood against rock and the patter of bare feet across the side Hiccup was now standing at. 

Turning to look around once more, Hiccup spotted nothing that caught his eye as odd, nothing he hadn't seen already that was. Crouching down he ran his hands over the frost. Hearing the sound again but ignoring it this time. He'd be leaving soon anyway. 

"What are you looking for?"

The voice was shallow. Male and almost trying not to be discrete to the viking at all. Hiccup's head shot up, and standing on top of one of the rocks was a boy. He wasn't much older than Hiccup, but his hair was dusted in a shade of white Hiccup had only seen on tribe elders.   
He had brown clothes on, one's warn typically down in a villages not connected to any viking tribe. Hiccup cautiously stood, his hand extending to touch Toothless. Calming the dragon and both him from whatever was very wrong here. 

The air seemed to thin making Hiccup rather breathless. His eyes never leaving the strange boy before him. What could he say? In any sense of the situation whatever came out of Hiccup's mouth would be wrong. So he glanced down to the spirals of frost which formed over to the rock the boy stood upon.   
Maybe it was something to do with him. It had to be something. "Uh," he dropped to his knees, hand still upon Toothless and pressed his free hand onto the spirals. Looking back up at the boy. "Did you do this?" he asked, keeping his voice calmer than he felt. 

The boy faltered back, as if looking at the gentle smile Hiccup wore had wounded him; a smile was returned but it was more cautious than before. The boy moved towards Hiccup, his feet guiding him in large lunges, almost as if he knew more of the world than Hiccup did. Which could be stated as true. As the boy approached, crouching to Hiccup's height and looking him deeply in the eye, the air instantly ran thin again, Toothless let out a low grumble and the boy scattered off. Giving Hiccup an opening to stand up. 

Cautiously the boy took more interest in them. Though it was silent for a long time. Hiccup thought over running, or getting on Toothless and flying home but, that seemed to be a habit now, running from confrontation and Hiccup didn't exactly want that to become a permanent one. So instead he stood, waiting for the boy to either say something or leave. "Can you speak?" he asked, breaking the tension of silence around them. The boy mirrored the same look from before. Moving fast up to Hiccup and pressing his hands against both his shoulders. Toothless growled, low and rumbling, but Hiccup calmed him with a quiet "It's okay, bud, just wait a second."

"You. You were talking to me, right?" The boy finally spoke, his voice a lot deeper than what Hiccup had expected. However, he didn't reply immediately, as the look Toothless was giving the two indicated enough that this was something that he needed to be cautious with. "Before, you- you came up here and, you," the boy sounded breathless as he tried to place his words in an order that would make sense "you spoke to me."

Hiccup tilted his head slightly, trying to shrug the cold hands away from his shoulders, to no avail. "Well," he began, taking a small step back. "You are the only other person up here except for me and Toothless." 

The boy nodded, looking to the dragon. Hiccup hoped he'd put one and one together and note that the dragon was in fact named Toothless. "Who are you though?" he spoke softer this time, gentle where he was treading with this boy like it was a lake chapped with thin ice.

"You don't know?" the boy asked with a grin that Hiccup did not want to feel fond of. It was the type that showed Hiccup how isolated this place really was and that whoever this kid was, really needed to get to a tribe or something.

"Should I?" Hiccup didn't know any other way to respond in reality. But the boy laughed it off like the awkwardness of the situation was just on Hiccup's side. Which was probably true by now. 

"I'm the winter spirit!" he announced. "Names Jack Frost," 

That's when Hiccup froze. His attention on neither the boy or Toothless. Though the boy had now removed his hands from Hiccup's shoulders the tense look he held had not seized. He remembered the dumb stories, one's that Gobber used to make up as an excuse for practically anything. 'Jokul Frosti froze over this, Jokul Frosti froze over that, guess work is off today'. He gulped, looking over his shoulder. Really wanting to leave right now, rather than face whatever this was in front of him.   
"Jokul Frosti." He stated, and his shoulders slumped, a simple panic rising in his gut. 

"Who now?" Jokul questioned with a light chuckle which wasn't exactly needed right now. Hiccup wanted to scream instead of answer at this point.

"We call you Jokul Frosti." he muttered in reply, thinking over ways to leave the area, Hiccup didn't know the way back to Berk from this side of the mountain. In fact he didn't know where he was at all. Guiding Toothless towards the edge of the cliff, and travelling down the path they'd come through at first, was the option Hiccup took. Jokul called out something to them but Hiccup couldn't think of anything to reply with and honestly didn't want to. 

He was feeling sort of crazy in this moment. The fact that a spirit had openly walked up to him and spoken to him, a spirit, who didn't bring good tidings with him at this point. Hiccup's hands shook as he mounted Toothless at the opening they had arrived on and he placed his helmet over his face, hoping the fragment of his madness had blurred into nothing at this point. 

Hiccup could hear the spirit running down towards them and once it reached the opening Hiccup and Toothless took off. Jokul shot into the air himself scaring Hiccup as he looked over his shoulder more than he'd like to admit. But Jokul didn't follow them for long, and soon Hiccup was reaching home with shaking hands and fear building in his gut and the intense feeling of madness blocking out any rightful sense he had left. 

"We'll be fine, bud." He assured both him and Toothless at this point. "It wasn't real."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes:  
>  Hello and welcome to this mess that is Ebullition. I intended this to sound like a brink between the first and second movie and an eighteen year old Hiccup seemed like the right way to go. This also means that Jack/Jokul will not be present after this dumb story.
> 
> This story is supposed to sound the way it does I guess, I based it around Game Of Thrones music and one of the key plots involves made up madness.
> 
> On another note this story is Astrid and Hiccup themed in the romance area, but is dusted on so lightly that the development between them both seems so small, but It's there!
> 
> Yes. Jack Frost is here but it's usually the friendship thing going on. I wanted to keep true to the whole 'vikings would so freak out if they saw a spirit thing' which is true to mainly Hiccup because he acts tougher than he is. 
> 
> On another note: I'm aiming for this to be a 12-13 chapter story. and it's so not got a beta because I'm lazy and think it's okay without. Which it probably isn't. Tell me if there's any mistakes, spelling wise or grammatically. 
> 
> And with that I bid you a warm welcome to the world of Ebullition.


End file.
